


Pasio's Drones

by Akribnk, Mobysimo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, dronification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akribnk/pseuds/Akribnk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Ethan and Bugsy head to Pasio for what they think is going to be a fun vacation... but, in reality, it's going to be fun for someone else.Lear specifically.TW: non-con/dub-con elements
Relationships: Hibiki | Ethan/Tsukushi | Bugsy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Pasio's Drones

**Author's Note:**

> TW: non-con/dub-con elements

"Nnh…"

The black-headed Champion tossed and turned as his Pokégear started ringing out its alarm. "Wh- what? It's 6:30 already?" Taken aback and half-lidded, he shot up, silencing his Pokégear as he sat on the bed.

"What is today… I just  _ know _ something big's happening today…" Yawning, he slowly crawled out of bed, throwing a grey shirt on over his pale, slightly athletic torso. "Let's see… I don't have a swim meet today. Neither do I have an Elite board meeting… What  _ is _ it?"

As he opened the fridge, the realization hit him just as hard as the blast of cold air rushing out from the refrigerator.

"Oh, that's right! Don't I go to Pasio today?"

He flashed a slight smile as he took the Mil-tan-k out of the fridge, closing it with a distinct "thud".

He'd been waiting eagerly for this trip since two months ago, when someone named Lear approached him about it. He was a bit confused and suspicious at first, but relieved himself once he looked it up on Roto-Search. Lear headed Pasio- truly a beautiful place, with white sand beaches, crystal clear seas, lush palm forests, and even some of his friends staying there! 

He even memorized the time and gate of his flight- something rare for him, as he hated any type of math and numbers in general. "Alright, remember, Ethan," he started muttering to himself, "2:30 PM. Gate C3. Pacifica Airways flight 233." 

In a surprisingly short while, after he finished his cereal, Ethan was fully dressed in the cap, capris, and hoodie he always wore, packing the last of his belongings in his suitcase. He took one last look at his Pokéball belt, holding his trusty Quillava and the rest of his team, sighing as he rhetorically said, "Are you guys ready?" He caressed all of his pokémon's encapsulators before looking up towards the front door. A glint of excitement and wonder sparked in his eyes as he opened it, ready to embark on yet another adventure.

  
  


Ethan smiled as he walked through the large, grand C terminal of the airport. He hadn’t ever really come here, usually content to take boats and trains whenever he had to leave Johto and didn’t really have a lot of experience on this. One big thing that bugged him- he noted- was the fact he couldn’t walk with his Pokémon without getting bugged by security.

“Stupid rule, if you ask me,” he said as he turned left, heading for his gate. As he approached, he saw a rather large group of people sitting there. It was a sea of people, with fishing poles, large suitcases, and other various airport staples. But one thing caught his eye- a rather large bug-catching net and a mop of wild, lavender-colored hair. A big smile on his face, Ethan moved through the crowd until he found the source. “Bugsy!”

The other boy looked over and smiled. The gym leader was dressed like the last time Ethan had seen him- sporting the trademark Boy Scout-esque outfit and (especially clean) long white socks that seemed to go up to his ankles. "How does he  _ wear _ those?" Ethan wondered aimlessly and silently, walking over and sitting in an empty gate chair next to the bug-type specialist.

"Hey! It's been a while!" Ethan chuckled, putting up a gentle smile and wave.

"It really has," Bugsy replied, slouching his shoulders calmly. "I haven't seen you since, what, the League? And now you're 19 and all… I'm glad I had the pleasure of battling you when you were still a young trainer." The lavender-haired teen smiled, glancing quickly at the tarmac before gazing back at Ethan.

"Haha, no need to get all complimenty now! I'm sure you're a great trainer as w-"

"Pacifica Airways flight PF223 direct to Pasio Island now boarding zone 5." The voice, surprisingly, cut through the crowd's murmurs and discussion in its tracks. "PF223 boarding Zone 5."

Getting up, Ethan decided to spark some more conversation. "Hey, which seat did you get? I got 22F."

"22G! Guess we'll be seatmates!"

"That's good. I'd hate to sit next to a creepy old man. Those scare me."

"Me too…" Bugsy chuckled a bit as the pair walked into the jetbridge. "My, it's hot in here."

"Weird. I'm sure it'll be much cooler when we get on the plane," Ethan reassured.

"I hope so. Ooh!" Bugsy turned towards Ethan in a splash of excitement. "I really hope they have those screens in the backs of the seats! That way I can finally get some movies in on this flight."

"Me too! I heard they just onloaded the newest Ghost Eraser movie and the latest season of Contests World-Round on board!" Ethan replied, a hit of excitement in his voice as they stepped aboard the plane- exchanging greetings with the flight attendant.

"I'm really excited for this flight. And Pasio too. Looks and sounds like a nice place where me and my bugs can relax!"

"Me too! Quillava and I, myself, will be battling, and-" he turned to Bugsy suddenly with a  _ "You-know-what-I'm-talking-about" _ look, "-also fishing for some cute guys, if you know what I mean."

"Sounds fun." Bugsy raised his eyebrows knowingly, before climbing into row 22 with Ethan. "Gee, I sure hope nothing bad happens on this flight…" he remarked, preemptively scrolling through the options on the seatback screen.

"It won't. I'll make sure of it, Bugsy," Ethan replied, softly smiling at Bugsy. This was quite a natural skill for him- to take on a nurturing role in any relationship. "I'm going to sleep. See you in 12 hours!"

"You too I guess," Bugsy replied waveringly, a look of nervousness in his eyes as he tried to silence out his concern with some music from his Pokégear.

* * *

Ethan almost jumped awake at the sound of the familiar ding-dong that preceded an announcement. Taking a short while to reorient, he unreclined his seat and started to pick up on his environment. “...stow tray tables for landing. On behalf of all of us at Pacifica, thank you for flying with us. Flight attendants, ready for all call and landing.”

“Well, that was fast,” Ethan muttered, looking at his still-asleep seatmate- peacefully listening to a pair of earbuds connected to his phone. Looking back out the window at the beautiful sunrise, Ethan looked at his pokéballs, remarking “This is going to be a fun ride, isn’t it.”

And little did they know, it was going to be a fun ride.

But not for them.

  
  


The pair stepped out of the jet bridge at Pasio’s only airport- amazed at the wonderful modern architecture and design that went into the making of the terminal. “This place only gets cooler and cooler… Hey Ethan, do you know where the restroom is?”

Looking at Bugsy behind him, Ethan replied, “No clue. But there should be a sign.” He chuckled, looking around for any trace of a restroom symbol. “Ah, there we go! That’s a good find, because I need to go too!” Ethan exclaimed, pointing to an enclave to the left of the pair.

Bugsy smiled at Ethan for a quick second, before seemingly being swept with him on a diagonal path towards the restrooms. “W-wait, hold on,” he laughed, looking around for and dodging the various crowds around him. “Slow down…” he whined, before finally reaching the enclave, posted with a big blue “Men” sign- the bathroom, obviously.

Ethan felt a sense of dread rush over his spine as he peered into the clean-looking mens’ bathroom. “I shouldn’t be terrified over this one simple thing…” Ethan thought to himself. “It’s just the bathroom. I’ve done this tons before.” Ethan glanced over to Bugsy, who was gulping and seemingly making the same expression as him. Sighing and shrugging, the Champion and the bug-type gym leader walked in together, turning the corner to reveal-

Hooded men? “This can’t be good,” Bugsy muttered softly as he let Ethan take the lead on dealing with these rather suspiciously-dressed people.

“I knew it. I should’ve never stepped into this bathroom. It’s Team Rocket again. What are you doing this time?” Ethan half-yelled, glancing dirtily at the black-masked persons in front of him.

“Oh, honey.” A feminine-sounding person stepped forward, holding a (your choice, idrc)-colored sphere. “We aren’t Team Rocket.”

“We’re much,  _ much _ more than that.”

At once, they dropped the sphere, spewing (color)-colored smoke and fumes across the bathroom. It seemed like a partition dropped between them and the terminal, the suspiciously dressed people seeming to have disappeared in a flash.

They were trapped. And they needed to find a way out.

Bugsy was almost immediately incapacitated by the fumes, dropping to the tile floor. “Bugsy, no! Stay with me… Stay with me…” Ethan desperately shook the bug-type trainer as he struggled to see himself, waving the fumes out of his face as he tried to see how Bugsy was. But he was not infallible, dropping like a stone a few seconds later. At that moment, the ventilation system started to clear the area out, leaving a blonde with a twin-pointed hairstyle to enter only a few minutes later.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here,” the latter said, bending down to Bugsy and Ethan, still knocked out from the after-effects of the fumes. “You fell for my trap.  _ Pathetic. _ ” Standing back up, he barked to two of his grunts, “Take them.”

  
  


Ethan groaned, slowly cracking his eyes open. He winced as a strong, cold, lab-like light hit him. "W-where am I?" was the only thing he could manage to get out as he tried to adjust himself to the light.

“Well, it looks like you're awake” a rather snobby and cold voice rang out nearby. Still unable to fully open his eyes, “Looks like we got ourselves two for the price of one here!”

“W-Who’s there?” Ethan coughed out, still struggling to fully regain his sense of vision.

“Oh, right. I knew you wouldn’t recognize me by my voice,” the man said, an undertone of anger clear in the words as if he was angry at the fact he wasn't immediately recognized. Ethan finally managed to crack his eyes open, wincing again as the light hit him, but this time he was able to adjust.

Standing right above him was a rather tall man with silver hair, a suit of the same color with a red tie and a puffy fur collar around his neck.

“What? Who are you?” Ethan asked again, still confused about who the person standing in front of him was. The man growled, balling his fists even tighter as he glared at Ethan.

“I’m Lear!” he shouted, completely losing his cool.

“Wait,  _ you're _ Lear?” Ethan asked, looking over the man again. Despite the situation he was in, a small smile began to form on his lips, growing quickly into a small giggle.

“What? What’s so funny!?”

"Just the fact that you look like one of my high school boyfriends," the Champion laughed, the giggle turning into an uproarious laugh “And that’s what he dressed up as for Halloween! I mean come on, man! Where  _ did _ you get that collar?” 

"This is absolutely  _ NOT _ the time for jokes, Ethan. This is the execution of my master plan. My fortissimo. My star prize. Ethan,  _ this  _ is what is going to make me known across the world."

"Some master plan this is," Ethan spat at Lear, a glint of regret and defensiveness in his eyes.

"Might I remind you where you are?" Lear replied scornfully, making the black-headed trainer look around at his surroundings for once. He was in a floodlighted cubicle- only with walls as high as the ceiling. Ethan tried to step forward to explore, only to find he was strapped down on a chair, metal cuffs binding his arms and legs to its arm and leg rests. As he looked around, he glanced down at his body and yelped. He had been stripped completely bare, right down to his boxers and socks.

“What’s wrong?” Lear asked with a nasty smirk. “Feeling a bit  _ chilly _ ?”

“W-Where the hell are my clothes!?” the black haired boy shouted, glaring at his captor.

“Oh, they're safely stored away, along with all the stuff in your bag and the stuff your friend was carrying.” Lear replied presumptuously.

“My friend….” Ethan muttered, his eyes going wide as he remembered: “Bugsy! Where is he!?”

“Right next to you,” Lear said with a grin. The bound teen looked around, his eyes going wide as he saw who was slumped right next to him. Bugsy was strapped down in a chair just like his, with metal binders around his wrists, neck and ankles. Again just like Ethan, the gym leader had been stripped of almost all his clothes, except for a pair of snow white briefs and those white socks he always had on display. The biggest difference was that the lavender haired teen was still unconscious- his head hanging limply down.

“The hell did you do to him!?” Ethan screamed at the top of his lungs, struggling against his bonds.

“Same thing I had my people do to you,” Lear explained calmly, unfazed as Ethan struggled in his bonds. “I had you both knocked out and brought here.”

“Knocked out? Why the hell would you do that!? You invited us!”

“Of course I did,” the silver haired man said with a big smile. “What better way to set a trap than to invite the prey to walk right into it?”

“Trap?”

“Yes, trap,” Lear repeated condescendingly- as if he was talking to a small child asking stupid questions. “I lured you here with an invitation to make sure you wouldn’t be that much of a threat to me.”

“A threat?” Ethan asked, a hint of incredulousness in his voice. “I’ve never met you before in my damn life! How am I a  _ threat _ to you!?”

“You're a threat to my destiny,” Lear continued, “I’m meant to be the greatest trainer on earth! The undisputed champion of the planet! The master among masters! Why else do you think I built this damn place? As a resort?” the man laughed, continuing, “No, this place is for me to show the planet that I am the greatest!”

“Then why kidnap us?!” Ethan screamed, “If you wanted a battle, I would have given you one!”

“Because it would be a waste of my  _ prowess _ to battle every single  _ idiot _ who wandered onto my island,” Lear explained “Why waste my strength? I just have to beat the strongest who show up. I just send out loads of invitations to get press attention. Doesn't mean I’m gonna battle all of them! I just need them out of the way so that they don’t slow down the actual tough opponents. So, that’s why I took you two. You bunch  _ aren't _ worth the effort. So, I’ll just get you two out of the way.”

“Out of the way?” Ethan asked, his eyes suddenly going wide with fear.

“Gah….” Bugsy muttered, slowly waking up

“Oh good, sleepyhead is finally up!” Lear said, turning to the lavender haired gym leader with a big smile “Means we can get started”

“W-Wait!” Ethan shouted as Lear turned around and walked out of the room “Y-You don’t have to do this! If you let us go, we won't tell anyone!”

“Oh, I’m afraid I have to,” the silver haired man said, a slightly deranged smile forming on his face as he reached the door. “Don’t worry. I've tested it enough to know it doesn't hurt.” With that, he slammed the door shut- leaving the room to bea dead silent, with the only sound breaking it was the moaning and grunting from Bugsy as he slowly regained his consciousness.

“Aw man, my head…” he mumbled as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes “It hasn’t hurt this much since Heracross decided to play wrestling….”

“Bugsy! A-Are you ok?” Ethan exclaimed, still looking around in fear

“Yeah, I think so...” the lavender haired teen groaned, looking around at his surroundings. “Wait, where are we? Last thing I remember we were in the bathroom ....”

“We got kidnapped!” Ethan shouted, still looking around wildly “T-the guy who invited us knocked us out and strapped us to these! H-He said he wanted to eliminate his competition! To be the greatest pokemon master!”

“What!?” the other teen shouted, struggling against his bonds, only to stop when he looked down at his body “W-Where are my clothes!?” he shouted, turning slightly red.

“Probably the same place mine are,” Ethan grumbled “My best guess is that he’s about to chuck them into an incinerator.”

“Damnit!” Bugsy moaned “I just bought that shirt!”

“Really!? That’s what you're worried about!? Not the fact that some wacko kidnapped us and is gonna probably kill us!?”

“Hey, we all deal with stress differently!” Bugsy shouted back. “Agh, I shouldn't have left the gym!”

“I knew that email seemed weird,” Ethan muttered “But when I asked Red, he said it was legit and that he met the guy when he was in Alola.”

“Guess he’s good at hiding the crazy part,” Bugsy muttered as he looked around the room.

“Don’t bother, there’s nothing else in her-” Ethan was interrupted by a loud whirring sound coming from above. The two looked up from their chairs to see a small part of the ceiling had opened up and two monitors lowered down slowly. As they came lower, the two could see more details of them. They were two rather large, flatscreen computer monitors, no different to the ones you would find in an electronics store, but they had a weird addition. Attached to the side seemed to be a pair of headphones on clamps.

“What are those for?” Bugsy asked, confusion clear on his face as the screens reached them and stopped right in front of their faces. The screen was glowing dully with static on it

“I have no idea….” Ethan muttered, confused as the screen got a little closer to them “If he wants to off us, why show us a movie first?” Before Bugsy could answer, the headphones shot forwards and covered their ears, muffling out all the noise of the outside world. Ethan struggled, trying to turn his head to look at his friend, but the metal arms holding the headphones were solid and didn’t let him move his head even an inch. He was stuck looking at the screen, which moved even closer, until it covered all of his vision and he could see nothing else. “What is-”

Before the teen could finish his sentence, a bright flash of light, combined with a strong, high pitched buzzing, knocked his senses to a pulp. He winced and slammed his eyes shut, slowly opening them a second later.

“W-What was that…?” he muttered, his speech slightly slurred- not that he noticed thanks to the headphones. He felt kinda funny, a bit floaty and a weird haze was clouding his thoughts “W-What was I saying…?” before he could ponder any longer, another combination of lights and sound hit him like a train, causing the Champion to slump back- his head rolling to the side and his mouth coming ajar as his brain was completely freed of any and all thoughts. A small trickle of drool began to run down his lips as he just stared blankly at the static on the screen alike to his lavender haired friend.

A short while later, the static on the flatscreens changed to a spiral, forcing Ethan and Bugsy's eyes to stick to the center of the spiral and further destroying and pillaging any defenses the two had built up in their brains, leaving them ready and pliable for Lear to play with. An audio message started to play in their headsets, filling up the empty space that the flashes had cleared up in their minds.

"You are not Ethan," the crisp, clear, ambiguous voice said to the black-headed Champion, sticking to his mind like superglue. "You are not Bugsy," it said likewise to the purple-haired gym-leader.

"I am not Ethan…" the former said monotonously, expression devoid of all emotion- almost as if it was a reflex to him. "I am not Bugsy…" the latter said, likewise, as they both stared into the spiral.

"The only thing you will remember is how to communicate and basic motion and household tasks. You will not remember anything else. Not your battles, history, nor your intentions or ideologies." the voice continued, slowly and carefully.

"I will only remember how to communicate- and basic motion and household tasks…" the pair droned on, their memories drifting away like the wind. "I will not remember anything else. Not my battles, history, intentions or ideologies." Ethan's prime remembrances dissipated like snow on a hot day- he forgot about his starter, Quillava, his rise to fame, his swim commitments, his crushes- even his own mother. Bugsy, likewise, forgot his first bug catching, his gym opening, meeting and hiring of his gym trainers, and battling the Champions one by one, getting plowed by their rise to fame. The two were left as shells of themselves- perfect, robotic, drone-like beings.

The two simply stared at the screen, their eyes wide, unblinking, and empty as those same instructions repeated themselves over and over and over, wiping out any remains of the former trainers’ identities.

“I am not Ethan…. I have no memory of the name Ethan and I have never answered to it...”

“I am not Bugsy… I have no memory of the name Bugsy and I have never answered to it...”

For hours they repeated these instructions, staring at the screens as the spiral began to flash different colors, and the same orders began to come faster and faster. After around twelve hours, the headphones lifted from their ears and the screens moved back, but the two didn’t seem to really notice. They stared at the spot where the screen used to be and kept mouthing their instructions.

As they stared ahead, the door to their room cracked open and Lear walked in, a tray in his hands. The tray had two glasses with water and two large loaves of bread.

His dress shoes clacked against the ground, echoing through the room as he reached the two entranced boys, and left the tray on a small table that sat in between the two.

“Alright,  _ boys _ , look at me,” Lear said. Both former trainers immediately stopped their chanting and looked over at the man, their eyes wide and still glazed-over. “What are your names?”

“I don’t have a name,” the black haired teen formerly named Ethan droned emotionlessly, (notably with a much lower pitch of voice he usually spoke in, but the bound teens couldn't notice it) causing Lear to glance over at the purple-haired teen, who replied with a monotonous “I don’t have a name,” as well- almost mimicking the black-haired champion's tone of voice.

“Good,” Lear said with a presumptuous smirk. Pointing at the tray, he continued, “If you're hungry, go ahead and eat,” pushing a button on his watch, releasing the cuffs around their arms and legs. The black-haired teen wriggled his wrists a bit- a reflex from being so tightly bound for the past number of hours. On the contrary, however, Bugsy immediately started eating, his stomach starting to empty from the lack of nutrition. After a second, Ethan joined him, chugging down the water in almost a split second. “So far so good…” Lear said with a smile as he saw the two eat. As they did so, the glassy look in their eyes began to fade slightly and they began to act a bit more animated.

“Man, this stuff is great,” the lavender haired former gym leader said, mouth full of bread. "Amazing. Exquisite," he continued, unobservant of the environment around him.

"Sure is," the black-haired teen replied, finishing a bite of bread. "Uh, you over there," he continued, pointing at Lear, "Do you have a…" He tried to recall what he was going to say, but somehow, the item he was thinking of didn't exist in his mind.

"Jacket?" Lear replied, shocked.

"Yes!" the trainer formerly known as Ethan said, a glint of excitement in his eyes. "I- I'm sorry, sir, but it is  _ way _ too cold in here."

"Oh, Arceus, they really  _ have _ forgotten everything," Lear sighed under his breath, smiling a little. “Sorry, but I don't have a jacket on me.”

“Aww,” the black haired teen grumbled as he took another bite of the bread.

“Oh come on, it's not that cold,” the lavender-haired said with a smile. “Plus, you look pretty cute without a shirt.”

"D-do I really?" the black-haired replied, quickly crutching his abdomen in shame. "I-, thanks? I guess?" he replied, blushing a bit, looking down at his slightly tightened groin area, formed by the years of battling, running, swimming, and dieting he did- nothing he remembered now, of course. His nipples were hardening, he noted, from a mix of the embarrassment and cold temperature of the room.

“Hmm, guess I gotta rid them of that,” Lear thought, “Can’t have get ashamed everytime they take off their shirts… or more, heh,”

“Oh don’t be prude!” the lavender hair giggled.

“Um, w-where’s the bathroom?” the former Ethan asked Lear, who smirked and pointed at a door behind the chairs, undoing their leg clamps. “T-Thank you sir,” he dashed off to the room and closed the door behind him gently.

“Hehehe, he’s pretty cute,” the lavender haired laughed as he took a big gulp of his water. Looking over to Lear, he continued, “Oh, I’m sorry, sir. I forgot to ask your name.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Lear said with a smile. “My name doesn't really matter.”

“Oh, alright!” the teen formerly known as Bugsy replied, accepting what he was told without question.

The door of the bathroom cracked open and the former Indigo League champion stepped out with a small smile on his face. “That felt really good,” he muttered as he sat back down. His voice was cheerful and high-toned as normal now, looking around at his new surroundings. "So, um, mister, where  _ are _ we? And why have we just… spawned here? I think?" The teen scratched his head confusedly, thinking deeply for some of the vocabulary he was speaking. “Wait, I don’t think that’s the right word….”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Lear said with a smile as he patted the teen on the head “Now, are you boys done eating?”

“Yes, sir!” both teens exclaimed, nodding profusely.

“Good. Now, please get comfy in your seats,” Lear calmly explained, his demeanor completely different from earlier.. The two nodded and sat back down.

Lear smirked, grabbing the tray and leaving the small chamber. “I’ll see you guys later~” he finished, closing the door behind him.

“Bye!” the lavender boy said, before turning to his roommate, continuing, “He’s nice!”

“Yeah…. So, who are you?” the raven haired teen asked, stroking his outward band of hair. “I- I don’t think I’ve met you before…”

"Of course not," the former bug-type specialist replied, chuckling a bit as he adjusted himself in his seat. "We just got here. From wherever we came from."

“Yeah…. So, what’s your name?”

“Name?” the lavender-haired teen asked “What’s a name?”

“What do you mean? A name is….” the former Champion muttered, his mind going blank as he tried to find what names  _ were _ in his mind, but he seemingly found nothing. “I-I don’t know…. Guess names aren't that important…”

“Yeah” the lavender-haired said with a smile “By the way, I wasn’t joking about you being cute~”

“O- Oh, okay,” the black haired teen stammered, blushing slightly. Before either could react, their screens lit up and the headphones were placed over their ears once again. This time the light didn’t wait- blasting and destroying the pair's sensory train in an instant, making their minds ready for programming again.

"You are just drones," the familiar voice said again, burrowing into the two's minds. "You are nothing but drones."

"I am just a drone…" the pair said monotonously, still staring straight ahead at the spiral. "I am nothing but a drone…"

"Drones are not human," the voice continued, "Drones are simply robotic creatures that follow their master's orders."

"Drones aren't human… Drones are just robotic creatures that follow their master's orders…"

"You, as drones, follow Lear. Lear is your master."

"I, as a drone, follow Lear... Lear is my master..." they both droned on, drool starting to form on the edges of their mouths.

"You are not to disobey or rebel to Lear, as Lear is your master."

"I am not to disobey or rebel against Lear... Lear is my master..."

"You are not humans- you are simply drones, puzzle pieces in Lear's scheme."

"I am not a human... I am simply a drone, a puzzle piece in Lear's scheme…"

“Drones do not have names, they have numbers. You are PK-101 and PK-102.”

“Drones do not have names... They have numbers...” they both chanted together, before breaking off and saying their new identifications

“I am PK-101…” the one formerly known as Ethan droned.

“I am PK-102…” the one formerly known as Bugsy said in the same dead tone

“Drones are always happy. Drones are never sad or angry. They only feel happiness at obeying their master.”

“Drones are always happy... Drones are never sad or angry... We only feel happiness when we obey our master...”

“Drones have no shame. They never feel ashamed and are always ready to do anything their master orders.”

“Drones have no shame... We never feel ashamed and are always ready to do anything our master orders...”

The pair repeated and repeated their commands for an incredulously long time- although the two of them couldn't notice it. Lear came in periodically to observe them, sometimes touching parts of their bodies and scrawling notes on his clipboard. (Lear particularly liked the former Champion's outward strip of his ravenous hair- it was soft and fluffy, unlike Lear's hair- which was seemingly  _ hard _ and always gelled. Lear had stolen Ethan's conditioner a few hours beforehand.) But they couldn't respond- drones weren't to move anyway, even if they were out of trance. "I am not human…" they continued, "I am just a drone…"

A while after that, the screens retracted again, leaving the two teens to their own devices- chanting and repeating the same orders over and over again. Soon, thought the door was opened, and Lear walked back in, tray in hand. This time, instead of bread and glasses of water, it was grey metal bottles of water and a gruel he had the chef whip up quickly for his new drones. Lear knew that they wouldn’t complain about the taste- at least, that's what he hoped, he thought as he left the tray in the table between them.

"Alright, drones!" Lear exclaimed, almost as if he was a senior lieutenant governing a bunch of soldiers. "State your st- statuses." He had a little twinge in his voice, however, as what-if-it-didn't-works ran rampant throughout his mind. The two blinked and turned their heads to look at him.

“Drone PK-101 ready to obey,” the black haired one droned, a small spark of emotion coming from his voice, yet still keeping his blank face.

“Drone PK-102 ready to obey,” the lavender haired one said, again with that tiny bit of emotion seeping through.

“Great!” Lear said as he pushed the button on his watch once again, releasing the clamps for both their arms and legs. “Now, I’m sure you're both hungry. You may eat.”

“Yes, sir...” they both droned, with slightly more emotion coming through in their voices this time. They turned to face the table and grabbed the water bottles.

Their movements were much more robotic than before. Less fluid, and more rigid. It wasn't overly noticeable, but anyone who was looking for it you could tell they weren’t exactly acting like regular people. They ripped the caps off the bottles and began to drink them, taking seemingly exact sips before pulling them out of their mouths and grabbing the bowls, scooping the gruel out with their hands and eating it. The newly formed drones didn't react at all to the taste- instead just eating more and more of the stuff. As they ate, their blank faces were slowly replaced by small smiles, as emotion slowly returned to them.

“How’s the food?” Lear asked the two, a smirk on his face as the two kept shoving more of the grey sludge into their mouths. PK-101 blinked, as if he had just fully woken up from a nap and looked over to Lear, a big smile on his face.

“It's great, master!” he chirped, his eyes shining with joy and happiness. Lear smirked as he saw that, turning to the other drone, awaiting a response.

“It is!” PK-102 exclaimed, giving the same big smile as his fellow drone. The silver haired trainer smirked- knowing that the gruel was actually… distasteful at the least.

“Alright drones!” Lear said, in a much louder voice than before. “Turn and look at me.”

“Yes sir!” they both exclaimed, turning around and looking deadpan at their master with big smiles on their faces. “What’s your name?” he asked the black haired one.

“I don’t have a name, sir” the drone retorted happily. “I have a number, though! PK-101, sir.”

“Good!” Lear exclaimed, turning to the other drone, continuing, “What about you?”

“I don’t have a name either sir! But, my number is PK-102.” the drone said- in the same happy tone he had been using for a while.

“Good drones!” he praised, causing the two drones to smile even more as their master turned and walked to the door.

“What’s master doing?” PK-101 asked his fellow drone as they looked upon the entryway.

“Not sure...” PK-102 answered. The two saw their master walk back in with a pair of cardboard boxes in his hands, each with their individual numbers on them, leaving them in front of the two drones.

“Alright!” he said. “I want you to change into the clothes inside that box. But we’ll start by making sure you're both clean. Strip.”

“Yes sir!” they nodded. They both reached down and slowly peeled their socks off- the act being easier for PK-101 than his partner. The black socks he had on were short and small and he managed to slip them off rather quickly. He threw them on the floor, since they weren’t important anymore and got to his feet. His reflexes shivered as his bare soles touched the metal floor- but that didn’t stop him. His fellow drone took a bit longer to remove his socks, thanks to them being so long, but soon the two were standing side by side, their socks on the ground discarded completely. Without saying another word, the two grabbed their underpants and slipped them off in one swift motion. Lear smiled as he saw them standing at attention, their bodies completely exposed.

“Not bad...” he muttered, a smirk coming upon his face as he looked over the two. “Not bad at all, heh.”

“Thank you, master!” PK-101 said with a grin, which made Lear even happier. This was the guy, who hours earlier, blushed and stammered at someone looking at his bare chest, and now he was standing in front of him, his _ , er… privates _ in full display and he didn’t even care.

“ _ This conditioning is working damn well. I'm surprised, _ ” he thought as he looked over the former gym leader, smiling as he saw that his… erm, groin area (Lear was still quite unused to this) was quite a bit bigger than the former Champion's. He smiled at the two and pointed to the bathroom door, continuing, “Alright, go on and get into the shower...”

“Yes, master!” they both chirped, turning around and almost marching into the bathroom. The place was sterilely white, with the toilet shoved into the corner since most of the room was taken up by the gigantic shower. The thing had multiple shower heads pointing at the center, and what seemed to be soap and shampoo dispensers on the walls. The two smiled at each other, promptly walking inside showers opposite to each other.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a shower like this before in my life!” PK-101 cooed.

“Have you ever seen a shower before?” PK-102 asked.

“Nope.” PK-101 answered, making both drones giggle. “But still, this is impressive!”

“Yeah. Master must want us really clean...” the lavender haired drone said, pointing at all the soap dispensers lining the walls.

“Yeah. Hey, look!” PK-101 said, pointing to a spot above the dispensers. It looked like a strange speaker. Looking around, the two drones realised that the showers were full of these speakers. “Weird.”

“You know, I might not have seen showers before, but I’m pretty sure they don’t have built-in speakers….” the two drones confusedly mused, but they still carried on with their orders and turned on the showers. They were blasted by warm water from all directions, making the two smile as they felt it wash away the sweat that'd been building up near their hairlines and armpits.

“Man, this is nice!” PK-101 exclaimed, enjoying the water hitting his entire body. Before the two could really start washing themselves, a familiar noise rang out from the speakers, causing the two to freeze and fall into another trance- the only thing holding them upright being their feet almost sticking to the place on the floor where they were. That glazed-over look washed over their faces yet again, their eyes staring off into random space.

“You are drones.”

“We are drones...” they repeated dully, proving to the system they were fully entranced.

“You are Master Lear’s personal servants. You follow him and do whatever he tells you to.”

“We are Master Lear’s personal servants... We follow him and do whatever he tells us to...”

“PK-101. You are calm and caring. You are never brash or ego-centric. You are always prim and proper. You are never messy or incoherent. You are always nice and polite. You never argue. You take care of the other drones, for they are your family.” the crisp voice continued, almost tunneling into the former Champion's brain. His blank slate of a personality absorbed the words and took them to be fact.

“I am calm and caring...” the black haired drone repeated monotonously, “I am never brash or ego-centric…. I am always prim and proper… I am never messy or incoherent…. I am always nice and polite... I never argue... I take care of other drones… for they are my family...”

“PK-102. You are energetic and excitable. You are kind and sweet. You enjoy listening to others and doing as they ask, if they do it nicely. You prefer to run and skip while doing your jobs. You like giggling and are always looking for ways to make your fellow drones laugh. You always defer to PK-101. He is the senior drone and therefore knows better than you.”

“I am energetic and excitable….” PK-102 repeated in the same monotone voice. “I am kind and sweet… I enjoy listening to others and doing as they ask… if they ask nicely… I prefer to run and skip while doing my jobs… I like giggling… I am always looking for ways to make my fellow drones laugh… I always defer to PK-101… He is the senior drone and therefore knows better than me…” Some part of the newly-formed drone wanted to break free- as the lavender-haired’s instincts were signaling danger- his hairs raising and his eyes shortly becoming unglazed- but his mind just didn’t care. He was purely a drone, and that was all he was ever going to be. That small spark of rebellion died as soon as he thought that, and with that went the last of his previous life.

“Drones are always aroused and needy,” the voice continued, this time talking to both of them. “You are to get hard on command and are always ready to be fucked. Drones are always ready to use their cocks. Drones always feel empty and want something to fill them.”

“Drones are always aroused and needy...” the two droned, continuing, “We will get hard on command and are always ready to be fucked…” As they spoke, their previously flaccid dicks instantly hardened, pointing upwards. “Drones are always ready to use their cocks….. Drones always feel empty and want something to fill them….” they shivered, as a sudden feeling of emptiness rang through their bodies, even in their subconscious state.

“Drones relieve other drones,” the voice kept going, “Any time a drone asks, you will be happy to do what is needed of you.”

“Drones relieve other drones….” they muttered once again. “Any time a drone asks… I will be happy to do what is needed of me…”

“Drones love feeling aroused. Being aroused means that you are being good. If you are not aroused, you are being bad.”

“Drones love feeling aroused... Being aroused means that we are being good... If we are not aroused, we are being bad...”

“Being bad is abhorrent. You hate being bad. Being called bad is a punishment.”

“Being bad is abhorrent... We hate being bad…. Being called bad is a punishment...”

“Alright. Finish showering and proceed back outside. Master Lear will be waiting outside,” the voice finished, before cutting out with a loud crackle. However, the drones didn’t seem to respond much- instead just continuing to shower with a blank look on their faces. After a few minutes- and after the drones had cleaned every nook and cranny of their bodies, they touched a button on the screen in front of them, turning their showers off. Then, they robotically turned around, almost marching to the bathroom door, PK-101 opening it with a sharp and precise movement of his hand.

“Alright!” Lear exclaimed, rubbing his hands a bit as he grinned smugly- nothing the drones seemed to react to. “These are your new uniforms. Put them on, please.”

“Yes… master…” the both of them droned emotionlessly, before springing to life and robotically putting on their uniforms. First, they adorned their underpants- which were black and matte, signifying their utter… unimportance. Secondly, they put on their pants and dress tops. They were a pair of stark white shirts, which the two put on with almost robotic precision. There was nothing on the shirts- no wrinkles, no scratches or anything that would show any personality. They were blank- as their minds were right now as they processed their new identities.

“Mm...” Lear chuckled as he looked over the two with a smug smirk on his face. He walked around them, looking them over. They were exactly the same in their outfits except for their numbers being stitched on the front of their new uniforms. They stood there for a few seconds, before starting to blink rapidly as their new personalities finished loading into their brains- the smiles they carried before flashing back back.

“Hello, Master” PK-101 said- in a formal voice- taking a small bow.

“Hi, Master!” PK-102 chirped, a big friendly smile shining on his face as he stared at Lear. 

_ Their new personalities clearly shone through, _ Lear thought.

“Hello, drones.” Lear calmly said as he looked at the two. “How do you feel?”

“I feel great, master!” PK-102 squeaked, almost jumping up and down with cheerful energy.

“I feel fine as well, Master.” PK-101 informed, again in the more refined tone he had used before. “Do you need anything from us?”

“Not at the moment, PK-101.” Lear said with a smirk, enjoying the fruits of his labor. “I need you both to report to your chambers until you are needed.”

“Yes sir!” they both said, giving him a bow before almost speedwalking outside the room. Despite that they had never seen the rooms of the large building they found themselves in, their new programming had given them perfect memories of the layout of the building. In face, they could find their way through the facility completely blindfolded if they needed to.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**

* * *

PK-102 yawned as he slowly awoke, rubbing the morning glory out of his eyes. Moving his purple hair from his eyes, he looked around with a bright smile.

It had been a few weeks since his master had given him and PK-101 their new rooms after their annual check-up (for that’s what he thought the trip into that metal room had been for), and by all means, they’d felt like new. Their room wasn’t that big- in fact, it barely had enough room for the two of them- but they didn’t really mind.

Their room was essentially split down the middle, with the left allocated for PK-101 and the right to him. The two sides were separated by a grey curtain that made sure they had at least some amount of privacy. The left was orderly to the point of obsession, every thing clean and straightened. This included the bed when PK-101 slept in it. The right was far more messy, with the bed scattered as he woke up and various bits of clothes scattered on the floor. The purple-haired drone excitedly peeked over the curtain to see PK-101 calmly sleeping on his plain grey bed. Like a child, he sped over to sit at the edge of where he was sleeping, almost shaking him as he whispered, “Wake up! Wake up!”  
  
PK-101 grunted, slowly opening his eyes as he brushed his black hair out of his face. “...What?” he responded, sitting up and smiling at the shorter drone.

“It’s morning! Wakey wakey!” PK-102 giggled as he looked over the other drone, pointing at a small tent that’d formed at PK-101’s groin. “Did ya dream about Master again?”

“Yeah...” PK-101 said calmly as he sat up, patting the shorter drone’s hair and glancing down “But I believe you did as well”

“Hehehe, guilty as charged” the lavender haired drone chuckled as he glanced down at the tent in his own boxers.

“I believe we should deal with that before we get dressed. We don’t want to be unpresentable, do we?”

“No, we don’t!” PK-102 agreed as he sat down on PK-101’s bed. The two drones smiled at each other as they got into what had become a regular morning routine. They sat in front of each other and lowered each other’s boxers, revealing their twitching members. Master had made sure they shaved any hair they had down there, so it was perfectly smooth for both of them.

Not wasting any time, they reached out and grabbed each others’ rods. They smiled at each other as they slowly pumped them up and down in perfect sync with each other, small moans escaping their lips as they went on. Their dicks twitched under their hands as they thrust their hips forewards as cum flew out, splattering on the sheets. They both moaned- big smiles plastered on their faces.

“That was great!” PK-102 said with his usual cheerfulness

“Agreed,” PK-101 nodded, a much more subdued smile now on his face. “Now we should get ready. Master doesn't like tardy drones...”

“He does not!” PK-102 agreed as he hopped off the bed and dashed towards the door, hastily putting on his clothing. “Let’s go! I’m hungry…”

“I am as well” PK-101 said as he got his own clothes on and walked out the door next to his fellow drone. Their past lives where truly gone, but there where happy.

After all, good drones are always happy.


End file.
